Another Life
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Hanya dua kehidupan berbeda, saling bertemu terpisah ruang dan jarak. Mencintai harusnya terasa indah, namun sulit dan menyakitkan saat alam tidak merestui. Fantasy. HunHan. GS. Mature. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n; sedikit intro di awal, ff ini bukan ff pertama saya tapi ff ini— another life, pernah saya publish di akun saya yang dulu dengan pair yang berbeda (anime, Naruto— SasufemNaru). Tapi itu dulu, jauh sekitar tahun 2015. Ff ini dibuat tapi tidak diselesaika, hanya bagian awal-awal saja. Dan karena di sayangkan kalo ini gak di lanjut maka saya remake jadi ceritanya hunhan. Ceritanya jauh berbeda dari yang awal, tapi intinya sama._

_Jadi untuk menghindari adanya ungkapan/tuduhan plagiarisme maka saya buat pernyataan ini di awal. _

_Kalo mau mampir ke cerita lama saya silahkan untuk membuktikan kebenarannya, judulnya sama another life, dengan nama pena Fushigi na Ashita. _

_Okey, sudah clear? Mari kita lanjut. _

_Dan satu lagi info penting, cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel karya __**Marry Hoffman **__dari buku stravaganza series; __**City of Mask**_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Oke sudah clear? Let's check this out /winkeu ;) _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_**Another Life**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Dark Eagle's Eye**_

_**Own Project**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**Genre: **_

_**Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort, Tragedy**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Cast: **_

_**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**_

_**Lu Han as Wu Luhan**_

_**And other**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Pair: **_

_**HunHan**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Rate: **_

_**Mature**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Warn: **_

_**GS, Fantasy, Typo, DLDR, Messing EYD, Time Travelers, Tidak masuk di akal dll. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_Ketika cintamu sejati, semua akan menjadi mudah. Dan segala sesuatu di atas debu adalah debu. _

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**You were perfect tragedy and I love you. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Chapter; 1**_

Luhan pikir selama ini dia menatap dunia dengan benar. Menegakkan kepala, membusungkan dada dan dengan bangga berucap bahwa dia mampu menaklukkannya. Menciptakan ribuan mimpi dan membuatnya menjadi nyata. Mengisahkan manisnya dongeng dengan beberapa hal ajaib di dalamnya.

Namun ternyata selama ini Luhan melihat kehidupan dari sudut pandang yang salah. Dia tidak mengerti akan arti dunia yang sesungguhnya, hidupnya hanya dipenuhi khayalan dan mimpi-mimpi belaka tanpa tahu betapa kejamnya dunia, betapa pahitnya kenyataan. Setidaknya dulu dia harus men_setting _otaknya bahwa tidak selamanya apa yang dia miliki akan tetap bersamanya, atau seharusnya dulu dia memberikan impuls bahwa dunia yang dia pijak itu kejam tidak sama seperti negeri dongeng dengan kisah bahagia di setiap akhirnya.

Luhan lalu tersenyum konyol. Andai saja dulu dia berpikir dengan realitas pasti perasaannya tidak akan sekacau ini, tidak akan seburuk ini, dia perlahan-lahan bisa menerima karena memang sudah dipersiapkan sedari jauh. Dia bagaikan Puteri kecil yang dipenuhi kepingan manis cerita berlindung di balik dinding kastel yang tinggi, betapa indah dan mengagumkan tetapi kenyataannya semua itu hanya ilusi! Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang benar-benar nyata.

"_Pass!"_

Teriak seorang wanita memenuhi lapangan, peluh tampak memenuhi wajahnya, tidak dia pedulikan nafas yang sudah saling memburu dia tetap berlari menggiring bola oranye itu menuju tempat terletaknya angka di sana. Gerakannya sangat halus, langkahnya seringan kapas namun mampu menembus pertahanan dan membuat lawan kewalahan.

Orang-orang sama berlari, mengoper, menggiring dan menyusun strategi demi mencetak angka yang mereka perebutkan. Saling berebut, beradu. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah dari mereka, masing-masing ingin mempersembahkan kemampuan terbaik mereka. Masih saling berlari dengan nafas yang memburu, suara debutan sepatu serta bola beradu dengan lantai.

"_Okey stop!"_

Teriakan pelatih bersamaan dengan tarikan peluit panjang menghentikan persaingan sengit mereka. Mereka menghentikan permainan saling memandang kemudian tertawa dan bersalaman sebelum akhirnya duduk bersandar di tepi lapangan.

"Hari ini latihan sampai di sini dulu! Ingat persiapkan mental dan fisik kalian, turnamen sudah menanti dan saya harap kalian bisa mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya kita pertahankan. Tidak ada kamus kalah dan menyerah dalam tim kita! Terus maju dan menggapai puncak, mengerti?!"

"NDE COACH, MENGERTI!" ucap para siswi itu serempak. Ya seperti apa yang pelatihnya bilang, meski mereka hanya tim yang diremehkan bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa membuktikan. Buktinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini mereka bisa menyabet juara tanpa hambatan, menjadi regu putri pertama di sekolahnya yang berhasil melenggang ke kejuaraan nasional, sungguh suatu prestasi yang patut untuk dibanggakan.

Sang pelatih tersenyum puas, dia menatap anak didiknya satu persatu, ya dia yakin dia bisa. Meski regu ini tidak sekuat dulu, tapi dengan usaha dan kerja keras dia percaya murid yang dia didik mampu melakukannya. Sejenak dia tersenyum ada rasa getir yang tersirat di dalamnya. Dia menyayangkan mengapa murid kebanggaannya tidak mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tapi tidak apa, mungkin memang bukan jalan bagi muridnya itu, padahal dia selalu berharap bahwa murid kesayangannya mampu terus bertahan memajukan impiannya. Dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan ke luar dari arena _gymnasium. _

Jauh dari hiruk pikuk euforia penuh semangat yang mereka keluarkan, di sebuah tempat tersembunyi dan tidak terlihat, terdapat seorang siswi yang hanya bisa diam memperhatikan.

Bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan tangan terkepal, bibirnya melengkung melukiskan senyum simpul yang indah namun matanya menyinarkan rasa _kecewa_. Semua tidak lagi sama, semua telah hilang dengan perlahan. Memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum. Untuk apa dia harus kecewa, untuk apa dia harus marah pada keadaan. Tidak, dunia itu berputar ada kalanya di bawah dan ada kalanya juga berdiri di atas, mungkin dulu masa-masa kejayaannya berdiri tegap di atas penuh kebanggaan, harapan, impian serta pujian— dan kini tinggal rotasi masa yang harus dia Terima. Jatuh terperosok jauh di bawah. Merasa kehilangan, hampa, tidak memiliki harapan dan sendirian.

Untuk apa dia mengeluh, dia sudah memiliki segalanya dulu tinggal dia menikmati sisanya saja. Ah dia jadi menyesal, mengapa dulu tidak menikmati semuanya dan bersenang-senang, jika sudah seperti ini saja baru dia merasakannya.

Badannya semakin merapat pada celah tembok, dia terkejut saat siswi di sana tiba-tiba berhambur keluar. Dia bersembunyi dan mencoba menahan nafas, tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka melihat dirinya di sana.

"Ah, aku sangat senang sekali! Kali ini pihak sekolah mensponsori kita, mereka bahkan mendukung penuh turnamen kali ini, aku jadi sangat bersemangat untuk pertandingan minggu depan." Ucap salah seorang siswi kepada temannya di sana.

"Benar! Ini seperti sebuah mimpi menjadi nyata, dulu jangankan di topang seperti ini, didukung saja tidak! Kita benar-benar berjuang mati-matian untuk menunjukkan bahwa kita mampu bersaing dan menang." mereka tertawa dan masih berjalan.

"Menyusun strategi sendiri, mencari pelatih yang benar-benar mau melatih kita, mengorbankan tabungan kita. Aku tidak percaya akhirnya kita diakui."

"Dulu kita diremehkan, mereka menganggap kita lemah yang hanya berisi gadis cupu dengan khayalannya. Aku dulu sempat ingin menyerah, tapi lihat sekarang! Tidak ada yang tidak mengagumi kita." Siswi itu berdiri dengan bangga dan tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

"ya, kau benar. Dulu adalah masa-masa sulit, dan sekarang kita bisa sampai pada posisi ini." Salah satu siswi berjalan dan tiba-tiba menunduk merasakan apa yang mereka capai sekarang masihlah belum sempurna. "Tapi aku merasa sedih." Ucapnya pelan.

Semua teman-temannya tiba-tiba terdiam dan mendadak hening. "Aku begitu mengagumi Luhan-sunbae. Dialah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dia bahkan tanpa ragu menyeret kita untuk terlibat, dia tidak memperbolehkan kita menyerah dan pesimis."

Mereka diam dan menunduk sedih. "Dia benar-benar menopang kita mulai dari nol, memberikan kita kepercayaan dan terus menyemangati kita. Tapi di saat kita telah mencapai puncak,—"

Mereka mendadak diam suasana hening seketika. "sayang, Luhan-sunbae tidak bisa merasakannya."

Di sisi lain, di balik tembok itu dia— Luhan, mengepalkan jari-jarinya erat, matanya memanas tapi dia berusaha menahannya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat rekan-rekannya yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh. Tersenyum kecil, gurat-gurat kelelahan tampak nyata di wajahnya, hampa. Semuanya hanya tinggal seuntai kisah saja.

Mengeratkan mantelnya, Luhan merasa udara semakin dingin saja padahal ini adalah musim semi, hangat udara kini tidak mampu dia rasakan lagi. Berjalan perlahan, tangannya meraba dinding mencoba menopang tubuhnya takut apabila dia jatuh begitu saja. Ah menyebalkan, seharusnya dia menuruti kata kakaknya supaya tidak sekolah saja hari ini, setidaknya sampai keadaannya pulih— tapi entah kapan.

Luhan membuka ponsel, kakaknya mengirim pesan agar Luhan menunggu di kelas seperti biasa biarkan dirinya menjemput Luhan di sana. Luhan menggeleng pelan, dia membalas supaya datang ke taman di dekat gerbang saja, karena Luhan sudah ada di sana.

Mematikan ponselnya, dia tidak mau peduli apabila kakak menyebabkannya itu melayangkan protes padanya. Luhan dengan pelan kembali berjalan, entah mengapa setiap langkah yang Luhan ambil terasa begitu berat, pandangannya tidak bisa Luhan fokuskan, tapi Luhan tetap berjalan tidak memedulikan beberapa siswa yang lewat hanya sekedar memandang aneh dirinya. _Hey kenapa, dia bukan tontonan. _

Susah payah Luhan lalui, akhirnya dia sampai juga di tempat yang Luhan janjikan. Mencoba mengambil nafas, dia merasa seperti sehabis berlari marathon saja, padahal jarak antara gedung olah raga dan tempat tujuannya hanya sesuatu kecil yang mampu dilalui.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya, Luhan merasa tenaganya terkuras begitu banyak menyisakan Luhan yang hanya terdiam lemas. Duduk menunggu, Luhan menunduk memperhatikan satu buah liontin yang tersemat di lehernya, bertanduk kristal biru yang begitu jernih, berbentuk persegi lima.

"Gege."

Luhan berucap pelan dengan posisi yang masih sama, menunduk memperhatikan liontinnya.

Sosok di belakang terkekeh pelan. "Tajam seperti biasa, kau mampu mengetahui itu Gege bahkan dalam jarak lima langkah di belakangmu. Sepertinya kemampuanmu harus diasah dan dikembangkan."

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia mendongakkan melihat kakaknya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan Ge. Aku sudah mengetahui itu dirimu bahkan dari sepuluh langkah sebelumnya, bau tubuh derap langkah aku bisa mengenali itu milikmu, aku tahu karena aku adik Gege."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil dan mengusak kepala Luhan gemas. "kau memang satu-satunya adik Gege yang paling berharga. Terima kasih sudah mau hadir di keluarga kami."

Luhan menatap kakaknya dan tersenyum. "Bukan hal besar, karena memang orang hebat sepertiku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Aku tidak menyesal telah terlahir dan bisa menjadi adik Gege, apa pun itu aku tetap menerimanya."

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. "oh baiklah, coba lihat adik siapa yang sudah tumbuh besar ini."

Luhan merajuk. "Yifan-ge, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Yifan, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris— kakak Luhan, hanya tertawa pelan. Dia kembali mengusap kepala Luhan penuh sayang.

"Jadi, adik Gege yang paling cantik ini sudah menunggu?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. Kakaknya terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. "_Arraseo_, kita pulang. Ada tempat yang ingin tuan Puteri kunjungi?"

"_Nde_."

"Benarkah, di mana?" Tanya Kris.

"Menuju hati Gege." goda Luhan yang di balas cubitan gemas dari Kris, dia terkekeh pelan lalu duduk berjongkok di depan Luhan.

"_Aniya _Ge."Ucap Luhan saat Kris memberikan kode untuknya supaya naik di punggungnya.

"Ayolah tidak apa-apa, naik saja." Kris berbalik dan tersenyum simpul pada Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan menggeleng pelan, tidak dia tidak ingin menyusahkan kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, naiklah. Jika memang mengaku adik Gege maka naik, Gege tidak Terima penolakan."

"Baiklah. Jika Gege memaksa."

Kris hanya tersenyum pelan, bisa dia rasakan Luhan yang perlahan naik ke atas punggungnya. Mengangkat Luhan dan mulai berjalan, kedua tangan Luhan melingkar di lehernya.

"_Mianhe._" Bisik Luhan lirih. "Maaf karena aku selalu membuat susah."

"_Jeongmal mianhe."_

Kris hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Sudah kubilang kau adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuk kami. Jangan merasa seperti itu, kau adalah permata hati kami."

Luhan tersenyum, semakin erat memeluk lehernya matanya sudah memanas sedari tadi dan tanpa sengaja mengalir di pipinya.

"_Gomawoyo."_

Luhan kini tengah duduk di kamarnya, menatap keadaan sekitar dan merenung. Kris tadi benar-benar mengantarnya bahkan sampai kamar, ah mendapati perlakuan seperti itu terkadang Luhan merasa sungkan. Tidak seharusnya dia diperlakukan seperti ini, Luhan hanya merasa tidak pantas. Dia merasa seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini.

Luhan melepas liontin miliknya, menatapnya dan bergumam samar.

"Mengapa aku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini, hidup seperti apa yang kalian rasakan hingga enggan untuk tetap bersamaku." Tanya Luhan terhadap benda mati yang telah diberikan kepadanya satu tahun yang lalu.

Luhan menangis, bohong jika dia merasa baik-baik saja, bohong jika dia mengatakan tidak ingin menangis. Hidup yang Luhan rasakan sempurna ternyata tidak sesempurna yang Luhan bayangkan.

Selama ini dia dicukupi materi dengan melimpah, diberi kasih sayang yang begitu besar, menjadi anak bungsu dan satu-satunya anak permpuan di keluarganya membuat Luhan memiliki segala yang Luhan inginkan. Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa dia seperti putri di negeri dongeng, memiliki ayah dan ibu luar biasa, harta kekayaan kekuasaan, kasih sayang yang tidak terhingga dengan dilengkapi berkat indah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya, wajah memesona, bakat luar biasa serta kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Tetapi hidupnya tidak berjalan mulus begitu saja, tepat di usianya yang ke delapan belas dia diberikan hadiah sebuah liontin biru yang sudah menamainya sedari dulu, serta hadiah sebuah fakta bahwa dia bukanlah bagian dari keluarganya. Luhan bukanlah anak ayah dan ibunya, dia hanyalah seorang anak yang mereka adopsi karena rasa kasihan ketika melihatnya tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di dekat sebuah hutan. Dan mereka yang baru saja kehilangan putri bungsunya mendadak menemukan harapannya kembali ketika melihat Luhan yang berusia tiga tahun di waktu itu.

Mereka berdalih telah mencari orang tua Luhan, namun nihil mereka tidak menemukannya. Karena rasa kehilangan yang begitu dalam, mengantarkan mereka menuju rasa simpati dan membuat Luhan menjadi bagian keluarga.

Menyedihkan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka menyayangi Luhan seperti halnya anak mereka sendiri, mereka mengungkapkan fakta ini karena mereka harus bijak Luhan tetap harus tahu masa lalunya sesulit apapun itu, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya.

Semua berubah pada saat itu, Luhan awalnya ingin mengabaikan saja, namun dia sadar bahwa tidak sepatutnya Luhan menghindar, seharusnya Luhan bersikap baik-baik saja dan pura-pura tidak mengerti keadaan. Namun dia bukanlah gadis bodoh, apa yang mereka ucapkan bukan hanya untuk kebijakan semata namun lebih pada penegasan di mana letak posisinya berada.

Pantaskah Luhan untuk tetap berada dalam lingkup ini, terkadang terbesit pikiran haruskah dia pergi saja dari sini namun pergi ke mana? Dia bahkan di buang dan tidak diharapkan. Hanya kakaknya yang masih setia tetap bersamanya tidak memandang Luhan dari segi apa pun, menerimanya dan bahkan terus berada di sampingnya melindunginya. Di saat Luhan kehilangan arah dan harapan Kris ada untuknya.

Terlebih, kali ini dia tidak lagi sama seperti yang dulu. Perlahan fungsi tubuhnya mengalami penurunan, entah dimulai sejak kapan namun semakin hari Luhan merasa nyawanya seperti di ambil perlahan-lahan. Rasa sakit senantiasa menemani malam-malamnya, dan Luhan merasa semakin lama dia semakin tidak berguna.

Bukan bagian dari anggota keluarga, dan membuat susah orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah suatu rumus yang tepat untuk menjadikannya sebagai alasan Luhan pergi. Namun sekali lagi Luhan tidak mampu untuk pergi begitu saja, setidaknya dia harus membayar terlebih dahulu apa yang mereka berikan untuknya.

Luhan akan terlihat seperti tidak tahu terima kasih apabila dia pergi begitu saja setelah fakta yang dia ketahui, setidaknya dia harus bertahan tetap tersenyum dan menjadi matahari bagi keluarga ini sampai sisa umurnya tiba. Hanya sebentar, yah. Hanya sebentar lagi.

Memejamkan matanya memeluk liontinnya erat dan kembali menangis, terkadang dia berpikir mengapa Luhan tidak diinginkan, apakah dia dibuang atau dia terlantar atau bagaimana. Lalu seperti apa kedua orang tuanya, apakah mereka tampan dan cantik, seperti apa mereka, apakah mereka masih merindukan Luhan atau mereka sudah melupakannya. Masih hidupkah mereka, dan apakah ada kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

Apakah bisa, apakah mampu, apakah itu permintaan yang terlalu berat baginya?

Tanpa sadar permata yang Luhan genggam bersinar, meski redup namun pendar cahayanya terasa hangat mampu menyelimuti tangan dan tubuhnya. Rasa tenang memenuhi dirinya, sejenak udara berhenti dan ruangan di sekitarnya berputar cepat, sangat cepat sehingga sulit bagi Luhan untuk mengambil nafas.

Hening dan lenggang, tidak ada dinding pemisah di sana, tidak ada langit-langit yang Luhan gambar dengan awan dan matahari, tidak ada lemari beserta ranjang, lantai berserta jendela. Hanya ruangan hampa di mana Luhan melayang di dalamnya.

Luhan berkedip, semuanya terasa berhenti untuk sesaat dan bergerak pelan namun saat Luhan kembali berkedip lagi semuanya menjadi pecah. Ruangan kembali berputar cepat tanpa ada tenggat waktu, udara terhempas memenuhi wajahnya, Luhan merasa melayang-layang seperti dijatuhkan dari tebing yang tinggi. Dan saat dia membuka mata, langit biru dan cahaya kuning keemasan senja yang bisa Luhan tangkap. Rindangnya pepohonan serta tumpukan dedaunan adalah hal kedua yang tidak mampu Luhan mengerti keadaannya.

Waktu kembali berjalan normal, dan Luhan jatuh di atas tumpukan dedaunan. Matanya terpejam, beberapa daun masih terbang melayang di sekitarnya dan sebelum Luhan memejamkan matanya, sesosok tinggi tegap menghampiri, Luhan tidak mampu menangkap semua objeknya, hanya mata hitam kelam yang menenggelamkan Luhan dalam danau tidak berdasar.

_Nugusseyo? _

Itulah yang mampu Luhan tangkap sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Jauh di pelataran bumi lainnya, menembus waktu melintasi cakrawala memecah akal sehat, terdapat sebuah dataran luas yang terbagi-bagi menjadi beberapa wilayah. Berisikan kurang lebih lima ratus ribu penduduk terbagi menjadi empat wilayah utama dan lima dengan yang dianggap hilang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan hiruk pikuk suasana kota yang berkecamuk antara kesibukan, gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan beberapa mobilitas di dalamnya, di sini, di tempat ini begitu tenang dan damai. Hanya mengisahkan kehidupan rakyat dengan pemimpinnya. Pengklaiman wilayah dan bagaimana caranya membuat penduduk aman sejahtera serta tampuk kepimpinan yang dipikul semakin luas.

Di antara luasnya daratan berdiri satu tembok merah, kastel besar yang menjulang tinggi sebagai ikon kekuasaan. Dinding tinggi pemisah yang menjadi jantung utama kehidupan.

Terpisah oleh bukit, terhalang oleh jurang, diperkuat penjagaan para kesatria yang siap mati demi raja mereka. Satu kerajaan yang berdiri di wilayah barat, wilayah yang hampir mendominasi semua daratan.

Di balik tabir agung kekuasaan, terdapat cerita kehidupan layaknya manusia biasa, tentang anak manusia yang terperangkap dalam lingkup suatu takdir. Dan tentang ketidakmampuan manusia dalam melawan arus masa, tergerus oleh waktu terpenjara oleh kenangan. Terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang yang berkelebat menyedihkan dalam pikirannya.

Lingkaran terpecah, untaian rantai takdir terpecah dan mereka terperangkap oleh ilusi yang tidak dimengerti akan polanya. Sebuah kisah yang akan membelenggunya dalam sapuan jarak yang tak pernah mampu dia lampaui.

Pangeran keempat dari Kerajaan Barat memasuki ruangan. Dia berjalan angkuh dengan langkah tegap penuh karisma. Postur tubuh yang memesona; tinggi dengan bahu lebar dan kaki panjang, menambah daftar kesempurnaan pangeran termuda ini. Wajahnya rupawan dengan rahang tegas dan tatapan mata yang tajam, rambutnya hitam legam begitu kontras dengan kulit putih pucat miliknya.

Dia berjalan menggunakan jubah berwarna emas dan merah dengan bordiran phoniex di dalamnya, hanya satu kata yang menggambarkan pangeran bungsu ini— _sempurna. _

Dia lalu menunduk berlutut memberikan salam serta penghormatan. "Salam untuk Baginda Raja, Semoga Baginda tetap dalam keberkahan."

Kaisar Oh Yunho duduk di atas singgasananya, dia mengangguk dan setelahnya menatap, memperhatikan satu pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, sesekali tangannya memijit kening mencoba menetralkan rasa pening yang dia dapatkan akibat kelakuan sang Pangeran.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Yunho.

"Baik Ayahanda, hari ini hamba kembali ke barak untuk memantau beberapa pasukan."

Yunho mendengus pelan, dia kembali menatap putranya. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tahu maksud kedatanganmu kemari, bukan begitu Pangeran Sehun?"

Sehun hanya menunduk. "Anda yang lebih tahu atas kehendak Anda Yang Mulia."

Mendengar penuturan seperti itu sangat Raja tergelak, dia lalu menatap pangeran keempat dalam sorotan yang tajam.

"Untuk kali ini tidak ada toleransi lagi!" Yunho mulai bersuara. "sudah cukup aku mendengar tentang apa yang kau lakukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini! Tidak ada bantahan, kau akan diasingkan. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya di berikan kebebasan dengan sebuah tanggung jawab."

"Tapi Baginda Raja—"

"Sudahi semuanya, aku tidak mendengar bantahan apa pun! Hukuman— lebih tepatnya tugas, yang akan engkau kerjakan mulai lusa adalah; memimpin pengawasan di perbatasan utara."

Oh Sehun— pangeran ke empat, putra tunggal dari permaisuri serta mendapat dapukan sebagai putra mahkota berdiri. "Ayahanda, suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk melaksanakan tugas ini, tetapi— mengapa harus melandaskan pada hukuman. Saya bisa lebih mengerjakan daripada apa yang Anda harapkan!"

"Tidak, keputusanku adalah mutlak! Dan karena kau pandai bernegosiasi, maka kau akan diperlakukan sama seperti prajurit pada umumnya, memang hal apalagi yang bisa kau berikan untukku Oh Sehun, mengertilah semakin lama aku semakin tua, tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa sedangkan tampuk kepemimpinan ini harus terus bergulir. Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

Sehun menghela nafas, dia melirik pada sekitarnya para ajudan hanya diam mematung di sekeliling ruangan serta di belakang kursi ayahnya.

Sehun mengangguk dia berdiri dan kembali mengucapkan salam. "Baik Yang Mulia, titah Anda adalah mutlak pangeran siap mati untuk Anda." Setelahnya Sehun berdiri mengambil langkah untuk undur diri, berjalan tegas menyisiri istana.

Oh menyebalkan, ini semua karena teman-temannya! Jika saja mereka tidak membuka mulut dan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya Sehun pasti tidak akan mengalami hal ini! Lebih memilih sang Raja katanya, cih— benar-benar tidak setia kawan. Lain kali jika Sehun ingin melanggar lagi, seharusnya dia menyumpal kudanya saja dengan rumput hijau nan segar daripada menutup mulut sahabatnya benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan.

Oh lihat saja nanti! Dengus Sehun dalam hati.

* * *

Maka di sinilah Sehun berada. Jauh dari keramaian kota, terpencil menjauh di suatu pegunungan dan hutan lebat bersama beberapa prajurit kelas rendah. Menjaga perbatasan daerah yang bahkan sudah tertinggal! Yang benar saja, jika Sehun jadi ayahnya akan Sehun bebaskan saja semua prajurit dan kembali pulang memeluk istrinya masing-masing. Berjaga-jaga di area sini seperti mengisi air dalam tong yang bocor— benar-benar tidak ada manfaatnya.

"Santai saja Oh, tidak perlu berwajah masam seperti itu. Nikmati saja, dan anggap saja ini rekreasi." Seorang pemuda berbadan tegap berkulit agak kecokelatan berucap santai sembari tangannya memetik daun-daun dengan iseng.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia lalu berdiri menatap kesal temannya ini. "—santai? Santai katamu, kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku berada di sini _hah_! Jika saja mulut embermu itu bisa dijaga sudah dipastikan kita tidak akan terjebak di dalam sini! Dan kau dengar Kai, bahkan tidak ada keistimewaan bagi kita! Pikirmu kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang _hah_?! Oh astaga, betapa sempitnya pikiranmu!"

Kai hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarkan sahabat karibnya ini mengomel sedari tadi, kupingnya kelewat kebal dengan ocehan-ocehan yang kelewat tajam ini.

"Memang kau pikir ini mauku?" tanya Kai santai. "Jika ingin melimpahkan kesalahan silahkan salahkan dirimu sendiri, seharusnya kau lebih cerdas jika tidak ingin kelakuanmu diketahui oleh Yang Mulia, kau tidak tahu saja betapa mengerikannya Yang Mulia. Dan jika sudah ketahuan, aku bisa apa." Kai mengendikan bahunya acuh. "Aku memilih untuk menurut pada Yang Mulia daripada membiarkan kepalaku melayang demi sahabat yang bahkan lebih bodoh dari keledai."

"Yak!" Teriak Sehun keras, oh sungguh menyesal Sehun mempunyai sahabat seperti ini, tidak setia dan perhitungan!

"Memang kau pikir aku melakukan ini secara sukarela? Lihat, pada akhirnya yang terkena imbas siapa? Ketampanan siapa yang harus terkubur demi menemani sang pangeran menyebalkan ini?" Kai mendengus pelan. "Jika bukan sahabatku, sudah kucincang kau sedari zaman dulu."

Sehun menghela nafas kesal, dia menatap sahabatnya masih dengan amarah! Persetan dengan persahabatan, dia bahkan tidak memedulikan Sehun.

Saat tengah berjalan mengontrol daerah sekitar, samar-samar Sehun dan Kai mendengar sesuatu gemeresik di balik semak-semak.

"Ssttt... Kai, kau mendengarnya?" Sehun berbisik lirih, tatapan matanya menajam memperhatikan sekitar. Namun kosong, hanya ada pepohonan saja, bunyi daun yang saling bergesek kembali meredam suara.

Sehun mulai dalam mode siaga, tangannya segera sigap memegang pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Sehun melirik Kai dan memberikan kode, akhirnya keduanya melangkah dalam arah berlawanan namun menuju titik yang sama.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Sehun melangkah menuju asal suara. Pedang telah tercabut dari sarungnya, dan kini ia genggam bebas. Mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya dan naluri yang mengantarkan Sehun pada sebuah tempat.

Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat sesosok manusia tergeletak di antara rimbunnya pepohonan. Matanya memancing dengan posisi kuda-kuda memindai keadaan, melihat apakah area ini aman atau masih ada musuh di sana.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sehun menurunkan pertahanannya. Dia berjalan sembari menggenggam pedang miliknya. Berjalan dan mengernyit heran menemukan makhluk asing yang Sehun tidak kenali.

"_Nugusseyo_?" ucap Sehun pelan. Sosok itu tidak menjawab dan malah memejamkan matanya.

Memperhatikan dengan raut wajah bingung, pedangnya ia gunakan untuk menyingkap kain yang menutupi badannya. Dagunya Sehun angkat menggunakan pedang dan Sehun torehkan ke arah kanan dan kiri.

Tidak ada yang aneh, dia adalah manusia. Batinnya. Karena di rasa tidak ada hal yang membahayakan Sehun bergerak mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk melihat lebih jelas seperti apakah sosok ini.

Membalik tubuh itu, dan menyingkirkan helai kecokelatan milik sosok itu dan diam memperhatikan. Satu hal yang Sehun rasakan saat tanpa sengaja mereka melakukan kontak fisik; hangat. Rasa hangat itu menjalari lewat jari-jarinya, darahnya berdesir pelan dan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan Sehun merasakan ketenangan yang begitu dia harapkan. Matanya terpejam, sejenak waktu seperti berhenti untuk sesaat dan Sehun merasa terbuai di dalamnya.

Menyingkirkan dengan halus rambut coklat yang menghalangi, dan Sehun terpana akan satu keindahan yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Pahatan yang begitu indah. Hidung itu, pelipis dan matanya, dan dua buah kelopak seperti mawar segar, merah dan ranum, kulit seputih pualam, benar-benar suatu keindahan yang sempurna.

Sehun akui dia terpana, dia jatuh terperosok dalam sebuah pesona bahkan dalam satu kali tatap. Sehun merasa ini bukan dirinya, dia seperti terhipnotis dalam sebuah ilusi. Apakah sosok ini hanya jebakan saja, sebuah ilusi yang musuhnya ciptakan, atau sosok ini adalah sebuah keindahan yang nyata.

Tangan Sehun terulur menelusuri keindahan itu, dalam hati dia bertanya Siapakah sosok ini, dan apa yang dilakukannya di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Sehun mendekat mengikis jarak yang ada, semakin dekat mencoba mengubur rasa ketertarikannya, semakin dekat, dan—

"Sehun lihat! Aku sudah membawa penyusupnya!" Kai si pria menyebalkan yang pernah ada tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak, di tangannya ada seekor kelinci yang dia cengkeram kedua telinganya, kelinci itu tampak pasrah menggantung di udara dan sesekali mengendus. Memiring-miringkan kepalanya dan melengos tidak peduli pada sosok Oh Sehun.

"Sudah ku bilang wilayah ini sepi! Penyusup apanya?! Lagi pula siapa yang mau bertahan tinggal di tempat seperti ini, Oh yang benar saja!" Kai mengomel sendiri dan semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya membuat kelinci itu mengayun-ngayunkan tubuhnya memberontak.

Sehun dengan segera bangkit dari posisinya, sedikit bersyukur Kai tidak sepenuhnya melihat. Berdehem pelan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa pun.

"Kau payah." Ejek Sehun. "Aku menemukan seseorang di sini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri."

Kai tampak mengernyit heran, dia mendekat masih dengan kelinci dalam tangannya. "Siapa dia pangeran? Dan mengapa pakaiannya aneh sekali."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, aku menemukannya di sini. Aku pikir ada seseorang yang mencintai kita, sebaiknya kita bawa dia untuk diinterogasi, aku takut dia adalah penyusup yang musuh gunakan untuk menyerang kita. Apa pun itu, sekecil mungkin keadaannya jangan sampai lengah."

Kai mengangguk paham. Sehun lalu menatap Kai, memberikan kode lewat tatapan matanya. Sebal karena Kai tidak mengerti— entah pura-pura tidak mengerti, apa yang Sehun maksud, Sehun berucap jengah.

"Oh astaga! Bawa dia Kai, kita akan kembali ke tenda! Patroli sudah usai, tidak ada lagi wilayah untuk disisir hari ini!"

"Tapi pangeran," Kolah Kai cepat. "Bagaimana dengan penyusupku. Itu adalah temuanmu dan mahluk berbulu ini adalah tangkapanku! Ingat seperti Yang Mulia ucapkan, tidak ada pengecualian kita semua kali ini sama! Jadi silahkan mengurusi tangkapannya masing-masing."

Sehun menggeram, sahabat satu popokkannya ini benar-benar. Kita lihat saja nanti di tanah Merah, Sehun pastikan dia akan habis!

Sehun lalu berjalan mendekat, berlutut dan membawa sosok itu dalam dekapannya lalu dia taruh di atas bahunya— persis seperti membawa karung kentang.

* * *

Sehun meletakan sosok itu di sebuah alas tempat tidur. Tabib yang berjaga di sana kini tampak sibuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari tubuh gadis ini, dan keadaan tubuhnya baik-baik saja mungkin dia memerlukan istirahat dan besok padu sudah kembali sadar."

"Hm." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Dia lalu menatap Kai malas yang tampak asik bermain bersama tangkapannya.

"Baik pangeran, saya mohon undur diri."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan membiarkan tabib itu pergi keluar. Setelah keluarnya tabib, Sehun menopangkan kakinya dan menatap Kai dengan jengah.

"Kita menyisir untuk berpatroli bukan berburu. Lepaskan mahluk itu, ingat kau juga harus fokus pada tugasmu kali ini."

Kai berdecak malas. "Dengarkan aku wahai sahabatku. Tidak peduli apa pun tujuannya apa yang sudah aku dapat adalah milikku. Lagi pula kelinci manis ini tidak mengganggu, akan aku biarkan dia berkeliaran di barak dan bagiku menjaga satu kelinci tidaklah sulit ketimbang menjaga satu pangeran yang keras kepala."

Sehun berdecak sebal, dia benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sehun. Menghela nafas pelan, Sehun mencoba menjaga _image_nya. Tidak, dia adalah pangeran ke empat, putra pertama permaisuri, putra bungsu sang raja serta calon penerus takhta wilayah barat sang penguasa tanah merah. Dua harus menjaga sikap.

"Terserahmu, pergilah tangkapanku biar aku yang menjaganya. Bukankah kita memiliki tanggung jawab masing-masing?"

Setelahnya Sehun hanya duduk diam mengamati satu sosok yang terlelap ini.

* * *

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa pening di kepalanya. Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi namun Luhan merasakan dia seperti berpindah tempat.

Matanya yang nyaris terbuka sempurna kembali terpejam merasakan udara yang begitu segar mengisi ruang di paru-parunya. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau bukan tapi Luhan merasa sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

Luhan kembali membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang Luhan kenalan adalah atap dari sebuah tenda, beberapa meja kuno dan perlengkapan yang Luhan tidak mengerti. Riuh redam suara para lelaki menggema di luar sana bersahutan dengan desau angin dan sahutan burung-burung.

Luhan bangkit duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang, mantel uang dia kenalan sudah terlepas menyisakan seragam sekolah yang masih dia kenalan kemarin.

Memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, tunggu, tempat macam apa ini! Mengapa dia tiba-tiba ada di sini seharusnya dia masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Mengetahui ada hal janggal mendadak rasa panik menguasai Luhan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan kering dingin memenuhi wajahnya. Belum sempat Luhan menelaah kembali apa yang terjadi beberapa pria tiba-tiba masuk, mereka bertubuh tinggi dan kekar, mengenakan baju zirah lengkap dengan pedang yang menggantung di pinggangnya.

Luhan tetap diam dan tidak membuka suara, dia takut apabila Luhan melakukannya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Biar Luhan tahu dahulu situasi seperti apa yang Luhan hadapi baru Luhan mengambil tindakan.

Satu pria duduk, sedangkan dua pria lainnya berdiri di belakang.

"Baik nona, kami tidak tahu dari mana asalmu dan siapa dirimu, namun satu yang kami tanyakan sedang apa kau kemarin ada di tengah hutan ini?"

Luhan diam dan dia menggeleng pelan. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti situasinya, hutan? Setahunnya kamar adalah hal terakhir yang Luhan tempati.

"Mengapa tidak tahu? Ah apakah kau penyusup? Sengaja memata-matai, kau tahu hukuman paling pantas untuk seorang penyusup adalah penggal kepala. Jadi sebaiknya Anda jujur nona, setidaknya jujur membuat hukuman lebih ringan."

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Terakhir kali aku berada di kamar dan aku tidak ingat."

"Jangan bermain-main! Sekarang ucapkan dengan lantang apa tujuanmu berada di hutan kemarin?!"

"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku hanya duduk di kamarku dan tiba-tiba aku berada di sini! Kau lihat, bahkan baju kita berbeda, aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi tapi ini bukan tempat asalkan dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus ada di tempat ini."

Pria itu tampak kesal. Mengentakkan kakinya dan menatap Luhan tajam. "jangan mengarang cerita nona, Anda lihat ini—" tunjuk pria itu pada pedangnya. "Sebuah tindakan akan lebih nyata daripada ucapan."

Satu orang maju dan memegang bahu si pria yang menanyai Luhan. Matanya bergerak separuh memberikan sebuah kode.

"Tapi Pangeran—" ucap pria yang bertanya padanya, sementara laki-laki yang berdiri tadi hanya mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan pria itu menyingkir lalu duduk dengan tegap di depan Luhan.

Kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam legam serta tatapan tajam itu entah kenapa Luhan merasa terhanyut dalam dua keping sewarna malam itu.

Laki-laki itu berdehem pelan dan menatap Luhan. "Jadi bisa kau ceritakan secara mendetail siapa dirimu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan apa tujuanmu."

Kembali mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku adalah Luhan, sembilan belas tahun, siswi di tahun akhir. Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa bisa ada di sini dan tujuanku, aku tidak memiliki tujuan apa pun, hanya mahluk yang tersesat. Dan perlu kuberi tahu, aku tidak hidup di sini, lihat ini—" tunjuk Luhan pada liontinnya. "Setelah aku memegangnya erat aku tiba-tiba berpindah tempat ke sini!"

"Kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini ketua. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." Laki-laki itu berbisik pada sosok yang menginterogasi Luhan pertama kali. Setelah sosok itu pergi, dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa kau adalah manusia yang berpindah tempat dari dimensi yang berbeda?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir. "Terdengar sangat berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal, tapi sepertinya ya."

"Kau bukan penyusup?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil dan menatap memelas pada dua sosok di depannya. "Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku tidak mengerti ini di mana dan aku tidak paham apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kai, dia tampak bersungguh-sungguh."

Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya, dan Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan. Menatap kedua laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan putus harapan. "Aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya, membuat kedua sosok itu menghela nafas.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Sembilan belas."

"Baiklah Luhan-ssi, perkenalkan aku Sehun dan ini Kai temanku. Dan kami—"

Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya dia tidak memedulikan Kai yang memicingkan mata padanya.

"— adalah prajurit di barak ini."

"Ya—" Sehun dengan segera mencengkeram erat tangan Kai yang akan melontarkan protesan.

"Untuk sementara waktu kau akan tinggal di sini terlebih dahulu, dan untuk menjaga keamanan dan memastikan bahwa kau bukan penyusup, aku akan mengawasimu secara langsung. Dan aku juga akan melaporkan kasus ini pada pihak istana karena jelas-jelas ini bukan perkara yang kecil dan untuk mengetahui lebih pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Luhan mengangguk paham, dan tiba-tiba seekor mahluk berbulu berlarian masuk. Bantalan bulu putih itu masuk membuat keributan, memecahkan beberapa barang dan mengacaukan suasana. Mahluk itu terdiam dan mengendus-endus sekitarnya, kedua kupingnya bergerak-gerak lucu saat dia mencari sesuatu yang entah itu apa. Dan saat mendekat dengan Luhan, mahluk berbulu itu meringsek masuk menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya dan memutari tubuh Luhan.

"Oh perkenalkan kelinci itu adalah tawananku." Ucap Kai. "Dan sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Luhan hanya tertawa canggung, dia mencoba menjauhkan hewan itu tapi percuma dia malah mengendus tangannya dan kembali menduselkan kepalanya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap Luhan sesaat lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Untuk saat ini beristirahatlah dulu. Dan siang nanti kau bisa mengikuti kegiatan yang ada di barak ini."

Sehun melangkah pergi dengan Kai di belakangnya.

"Ah, dan untuk kelinci itu kini bagianmu untuk merawatnya. Dia bagian dari penghuni barak ini, jadi perlakukan dia dengan baik, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan menjawab. Dan setelahnya Sehun dan Kai pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan kelinci ini.

Sejenak Luhan diam, Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dia alami saat ini. Dia mengelus bulu kelinci itu dengan halus, tapi yang Luhan rasakan adalah nyata. Luhan lalu mencubit tangannya dengan kencang dan Luhan merasakan sakit itu. Ini bukanlah mimpi! Dia tersesat di dunia antah berantah.

Tangannya menyibak kain yang menutupi kakinya, ada yang aneh. Luhan tidak mengerti ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi yang jelas Luhan merasa ada hal yang berbeda. Udara kini terasa bersahabat bagi Luhan, Luhan tidak merasakan sesak atau kesulitan bernafas. Dan saat Luhan berdiri semua terasa ringan, Luhan berjalan tanpa ada kendala. Luhan berkeliling sekitar ruangan dengan kelinci putih yang membuntuti, Luhan tidak merasa kepayahan bahkan jika untuk berlari sekalipun Luhan merasa baik-baik saja.

Luhan laku mengalihkan pandangannya pada cahaya yang menerobos lewat ventilasi tenda yang di buka. Berjalan, dan Luhan terdiam jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, saat cahaya matahari itu menerobos melewati tubuhnya tidak ada yang bersisa, bahkan untuk bayangannya sekalipun. Di sana lenggang, tidak ada bayangan dirinya— Luhan tidak memiliki bayangan.

Dan saat mendongak kan kepalanya, dia berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin yang berukuran setinggi dirinya, meluruskan pandangannya melihat cermin itu. Namun di sana kosong, tidak ada cerminan dirinya, hanya menampakkan ruangan yang sepi dan seekor kelinci saja.

Luhan tidak mempunyai bayangan layaknya seorang manusia.

* * *

Kris bersenandung pelan. Di tangannya kini sudah tersedia nampan dengan satu hidangan lezat di atasnya. Setelah mengantar Luhan pulang Kris langsung pergi ke kampus karena memiliki urusan mendadak. Dan sekarang dia ingin mengecek kondisi adiknya.

Membuka pintu dengan pelan, gelap adalah hal pertama yang menyapa indra penglihatannya. Masuk dengan santai dia meletakan nampannya di atas meja dan tangannya bergerak menyalakan saklar lampu.

Kris mendapati adiknya tertidur dengan posisi duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Menghampiri Luhan dan mencoba membangunkannya, namun Luhan sepertinya lelap sekali.

Tidak tega karena Luhan tampak begitu pulas Kris akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan membenarkan posisi Luhan. Membaringkannya dengan hati-hati, dan menyelimutinya hingga batas dada.

Duduk diam memperhatikan wajah Damai sang adik, tangannya terulur mengusap wajah itu halus. Tersenyum kecil, suara deru nafas itu benar-benar membuat Kris tenang.

Kembali mengusap wajahnya dan Kris beralih mengecup kening Luhan lama. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya, menyalurkan rasa yang begitu membuncah meledak-ledak dalam dadanya tetapi sayang tidak bisa Kris ungkapkan.

"Selamat malam. Gege menyayangimu."

Mengecup bibit Luhan sekilas, dan bangkit berdiri. Mematikan lampu dan membiarkan Luhan berkelana dalam alam mimpinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Saya gak ada kata-kata lagi. Udah penuh di depan kkkk...

See you!

Don't forget to Read and Review.

Love you all. Muachhhhh.


	2. Chapter 2

_. _

_**Another Life**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Dark Eagle's Eye**_

_**Own Project**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**Genre: **_

_**Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort, Tragedy**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Cast: **_

_**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**_

_**Lu Han as Wu Luhan**_

_**And other**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Pair: **_

_**HunHan**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Rate: **_

_**Mature**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Warn: **_

_**GS, Fantasy, Typo, DLDR, Messing EYD, Time Travelers, Tidak masuk di akal dll. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_Ketika cintamu sejati, semua akan menjadi mudah. Dan segala sesuatu di atas debu adalah debu. _

_**You were perfect tragedy and I love you. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Chapter; 2**_

Luhan menatap cermin itu dalam diam. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, memperhatikan kelinci yang mengendus-endus di kakinya, Luhan membawa kelinci itu dalam dekapannya. Melihat ke bawah dan Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat kakinya masih menapak di sana.

Lalu ini apa, mengapa Luhan tidak mempunyai bayangan, apa Luhan sudah— mati? Luhan menggeleng cepat, tidak, tidak mungkin. Katanya meregang nyawa itu menyakitkan dan Luhan rasa dia belum merasakannya; jadi sudah jelas bahwa Luhan masih hidup.

Lalu apakah ini mimpi? Luhan tampak berpikir, dia lalu menginjak kakinya sendiri dan meringis kecil, ah tidak ini memang nyata. Lalu apakah dia berpindah dunia?! Bagaimana bisa?! Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dia lakukan sebelum berada di tempat antah berantah ini. Memejamkan matanya dan yang Luhan ingat adalah Luhan yang duduk di kamar, merenungi hidupnya dan entahlah—

Tiba-tiba tirai terbuka, sosok yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Sehun masuk dan menatapnya dengan malas. Luhan dengan segera melangkah menghindari cermin, dia lalu menatap Sehun kesal. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu begitu seenaknya! Meskipun dia di sini itu orang asing, tapi tetap saja setidaknya berikan tanda atau salam bahwa dia akan masuk. Karena bagaimana pun juga Luhan adalah perempuan, bagaimana jika saat itu Luhan sedang tidak berpakaian rapi, atau bahkan bagaimana jika dia telanjang?! _Heol_ dasar tidak tahu sopan santun.

Dengan gaya angkuhnya, Sehun memberikan instruksi kepada Luhan melalui jarinya, Luhan pura-pura tidak melihat dan menatap Sehun datar.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan galak, dia sebal melihat muka yang _sok_ itu. Hanya pria bernama Sehun itulah yang Luhan lihat banyak tingkahnya. Sok penguasa dan tidak sopan.

Mendapatkan respon seperti itu Sehun berdecak sebal. "Ck, kemarilah, dan ikuti aku."

Luhan menggeleng pelan, dia memalingkan tubuhnya dan malah mengelus-ngelus kelinci dalam dekapannya.

Sehun segera meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya. Luhan menghempas tangannya dengan kasar, membuat kelinci itu turun dari gendongan Luhan dan pergi keluar.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit?" tanya Luhan sebal, dia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan mata memincing tajam. "Aku memang orang asing di sini dan kau mungkin sudah menjadi penghuni tempat ini selama bertahun-tahun, tapi bisakah meminta dengan yang lebih baik?"

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu kepala Sehun mendidih, hatinya panas, baru selama ini dia hidup ada orang yang lancang kepadanya. Ayah dan ibunya saja pikir-pikir dulu, sahabat menyebalkannya pun tetap tunduk dan hormat kepadanya meskipun terkadang kurang ajar.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" tegas Sehun dia kemudian menatap Luhan tajam. "Apa kau tadi tidak mendengar, kau ada di bawah pengawasanku dan itu artinya aku berhak bersikap apa pun pada dirimu!"

"Yak! Tidak bisa seperti itu!" Balas Luhan tidak terima dia mendongak membalas tatapan tajam yang Sehun arahkan kepadanya. "Meskipun aku orang asing tapi aku terbukti tidak membahayakan! Dan aku berhak mendapat perlakuan yang layak."

"Kau ada di wilayahku, maka nona sok pintar kau wajib mematuhi aturan yang ada di sini. Termasuk mematuhi peraturan dariku!" Sehun menekankan ucapannya, dan balas menatap Luhan lebih tajam.

"Paham?" tanya Sehun penuh intimidasi.

Luhan yang melihat itu mengangkat bahunya pelan, dan dengan santai berjalan melewati Sehun.

"Cih, memang siapa dia, sok berkuasa sekali. Prajurit junior saja bangga, apalagi jika dia menjadi putra mahkota, akan sebesar apa kepalanya." Luhan menggerutu pelan mengekor di belakang punggung Sehun dengan hati yang dongkol.

Sehun membawanya pada suatu ruangan yang pengap dan kotor. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Sehun melempar pakaian mengenai wajahnya.

"Gunakan itu, meski kau bukan mahluk asal sini tapi kau akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara."

Luhan memandang sebal Sehun, mengambil pakaian di wajahnya dengan cepat dan melihatnya. Tunggu dulu, pakaian apa ini— oke, Luhan mengerti jika ini zaman kuno tapi apa dia juga harus memakai pakaian seperti ini?! Bahkan ini tidak lebih baik daripada kain lap yang ada di dapurnya.

"Jangan mengeluh." Sergah Sehun cepat.

"Tapi, tapi—"

"Ini adalah barak tempat para prajurit penjaga tinggal. Kau pikir kami menyediakan gaun di sini? Ada baju tambahan saja sudah untung, lagi pula di sini semuanya laki-laki jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Setidaknya baju itu lebih baik daripada kau harus bertelanjang dan pura-pura gila supaya tidak menarik perhatian dan ketahuan."

"Sinting!"

"Pakai baju itu jika masih tetap ingin tinggal di sini! Atau tetap pakai baju modismu dan jangan harap kau bisa mendekati tempat ini dalam jarak 500 meter." Sehun tersenyum puas saat manusia asing itu kehabisan kata-kata. "Jadi nona asing, pilihannya sederhana. Memakai baju bekas budak kami, atau menjadi mencolok dan di buru oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia setuju memakai baju itu. Luhan menghela nafas melihat kain yang begitu kasar, berwarna pudar serta kotor dan bau. Mau tidak mau dia harus menggunakannya.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun tinggal masih di sana.

"Apa?" balas Sehun ketus.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sungguh! Pria ini tidak tahu sopan santun, tidak tahu privasi wanita, sok memerintah dan sok berkuasa tapi— astaga, Luhan mengipasi wajahnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba memerah dan panas.

"Aku ini perempuan! Aku ingin berganti pakaian, kau sungguh pria tidak tahu malu dan tidak memiliki etika!"

Sehun mendengus, "lagi pula apa yang bisa aku lihat dari dirimu?" tanya Sehun mengejek.

"Tidak ada."

"Rata." Lanjut Sehun dengan melangkah mendekat dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan membuat wajah Luhan memerah padam.

Luhan menginjak kaki Sehun dengan sepenuh tenaga. Astaga! Benar-benar! Bahkan di zaman seperti ini pun pria menyebalkan sudah ada, pantas saja laki-laki di dunia Luhan semakin tidak tahu malu dan mendekati tidak waras, bibitnya saja sudah ada berabad-abad sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil bajunya dan berjalan menuju ruangan tempat dia bangun pertama kali. Setidaknya di sana jauh lebih aman dan terhindar dari manusia menyebalkan yang bernama Sehun itu.

* * *

Luhan sudah mendapatkan pakaiannya. Dia sekarang kembali membuntuti Sehun untuk melakukan tugas sebagai syarat agar Luhan bisa tinggal di sana.

Sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari tenda, Sehun tiba-tiba berhentu melangkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ikat rambutmu." Tunjuk Sehun pada rambut Luhan yang tergerai lurus. "Ini adalah sarang di mana semua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Meski kita menganggap di sini aman, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan penyusup ada berkeliaran. Ikat rambutmu seperti prajurit lainnya, kau harus berpura-pura menjadi lelaki."

Luhan menurut saja, toh ini demi kebaikannya juga. Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi kendala—

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun sembari menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak paham cara mengikat rambut seperti kalian." Ucapan Luhan berbisik kecil, dia tersenyum canggung melihat Sehun yang menatap datar dirinya.

Sehun mendengus. Mengaku wanita tapi masalah seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Dia lalu mengambil satu tapi panjang yang berada di dalam kantung bajunya. Sebenarnya tapi itu adalah tapi dari kerajaan, miliknya sebagai seorang anggota inti kerajaan yang terbuat dari kain sutera terbaik, fleksibel dan halus. Tapi Sehun tidak ambil peduli lagi pula itu hanya sebatas tali ikat biasa, dia masih punya selusin lebih di kamarnya sana.

Sehun melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di depan Luhan, meraih kepala Luhan, dan mulai mengikatnya. Menyisir rambut Luhan terlebih dahulu menggunakan jari-jari miliknya. Rambut itu sangat halus dan terawat, berwarna coklat lembut dengan panjang sebatas setengah punggung, lurus namun ikal di bagian ujungnya. Membuat Sehun sejenak tenggelam dalam kegiatannya.

Kembali fokus. Sehun merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya lupa keadaan, padahal itu hanya rambut saja, di kerajaannya sana ada banyak wanita yang anggun serta berparas cantik dan jelita, jadi untuk apa dia terpesona pada wanita jejadian seperti Luhan ini.

Dan Saat Sehun melepas tangannya dia terdiam sebentar melihat ada banyak sekali rambut yang ikut tercabut di sana, tidak hanya satu dua saja, tapi ada begitu banyak. Sehun yakin dia tidak terlalu kuat saat menyisir tadi, tapi mengapa rambut itu seolah-olah Sehun ambil secara paksa.

Sehun melihat wajah Luhan, wanita itu berekspresi kaget melihat rambut di tangan Sehun. Dia mendongak menatap Sehun sebelum akhirnya menunduk. Sehun melihat dengan jelas tatapan sendu yang Luhan sembunyikan di sana.

Awalnya Sehun ingin mengejek Luhan namun melihat keadaan di sana berubah secara drastis Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu dan melanjutkan kembali mengikat rambut Luhan. Sesekali rambut itu jatuh, dan Sehun cukup prihatin dia ingin bertanya lebih namun sepertinya tidak sekarang. Luhan tampak tidak ingin ditanya apa pun.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tubuh Luhan kecil cenderung ke kurus, kulitnya begitu putih bahkan Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa kulit Luhan sangat putih dibandingkan para putri yang pernah Sehun temui. Matanya begitu jernih sewarna madu, lembut dan manis, hidungnya bangir dan bibir itu begitu ranum dan merah. Luhan adalah sebuah definisi dari kata cantik dalam standar Oh Sehun.

Sekali lagi Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Bias-bias pucat tampak tertera halus di sana, Sehun hanya diam tidak berkomentar apa pun dan tidak berniat bertanya apa-apa. Kembali menyelesaikan ikatannya, dan Sehun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Kini meski Luhan terhalang oleh pakaian lusuh dan tidak layak pakai itu, dan meski tersamar oleh penampilan lelakinya tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi nilai keindahan di sana. Sosoknya masih bersinar dan tetap menarik perhatian.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mendongak dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun dengan berbisik pelan. Luhan melihat Sehun yang sepertinya tidak ambil peduli masalah rambutnya, oh syukurlah, sepertinya Sehun tidak tertarik.

"oke, berhenti bersenang-senangnya. Kau tinggal di sini berarti harus mengikuti kegiatannya. Tidak ada toleransi! Meski kau adalah wanita jadi-jadian tapi tetap kau harus ikut melaksanakan tugas. Setidaknya buat dirimu berguna dan tidak menyusahkan."

Luhan mendumal sebal mendengar setiap detail dari kata-kata yang menusuk di telinga dan juga hati. Tidak bisakah dia berkata lebih lembut dan sopan, demi Tuhan, Luhan itu perempuan! Astaga, oh yah Luhan lupa, Sehun adalah bibit lelaki kardus jadi supaya di maklum.

Sehun membawanya naik ke atas bukit, sedikit melewati hutan dan masuk ke dalam danau. Menarik tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya menuju pinggir danau.

"Tugas pertamamu adalah membantuku mengangkut air. Di sana ada beberapa wadah yang harus kau isi dan setelahnya kita ambil bersama-sama."

Sehun mendorong Luhan sembari menyerahkan wadah-wadah yang harus Luhan isi. Luhan jelas mendumel sebal, dia merutuki mengapa harus Sehun yang mengawasi Luhan, mengapa tidak Kai saja, setidaknya Kai pasti memperlakukannya seperti perempuan dan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

Sehun sendiri sembari menunggu Luhan mengisi wadah air dia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon dan duduk bersantai. Menikmati udara, memejamkan matanya dan sesekali Sehun melirik melihat Luhan yang sibuk mengisi air di sana. Sehun terkekeh kecil saat gadis itu mengomel sendiri saat bajunya harus basah karena dia jatuh terpeleset. Sehun tidak ambil peduli, dia mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dan kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin dan aroma pepohonan yang khas.

Sehun sedikit membuka matanya dan dapat dilihat Luhan yang datang menghampiri. Keringat tampak memenuhi wajahnya namun garis kecerian nampak begitu jelas di sana. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya heran dengan perilaku yang Luhan tunjukan.

"Sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengisi penuh semuanya."

"Ada apa denganmu?" heran Sehun dengan tingkah Luhan.

Dan Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. Sudah sekian lama dia hanya mampu berdiri duduk dan berbaring. Bahkan berjalan saja Luhan merasa kepayahan apalagi jika berlari dan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Hari-hari yang Luhan lalui hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamarnya. Ibu dan ayahnya terlalu sibuk, begitu pula kakaknya.

Luhan tersenyum mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru. Dia merasa bebas, Luhan merasa tidak ada beban. Luhan terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Sehun memberikan baju luarnya pada Luhan— baju yang Sehun kenakan itu berlapis-lapis, terdiri dari satu lapisan dalam dan dua lapisan luar, dan kini salah satu lapisan itu terlampir di badannya. Pipi Luhan sedikit memerah, Sehun terlalu dekat dengan dirinya bahkan Luhan bisa mendengar deru nafas pria itu, tubuh Sehun menjulang tinggi jauh diatas tubuhnya, dadanya bilang dan punggungnya lebar dan bahunya nampak begitu kokoh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, mengisi air ke dalam wadah saja sudah seperti menguras danau."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun Luhan menunduk malu, sepertinya dia terlihat kekanakan sekali.

"Sudahlah." Sehun menepuk pundak sempit Luhan. "Kau harus membantuku membawa ini ke barak."

Sehun mengambil dua wadah dan dia menyerahkan satu wadahnya lagi pada Luhan. Sehun menurut pelan, mengapa ayahnya kejam sekali kepada dia di hukum dengan menempatkan Sehun di pos penjagaan paling jauh dari peradaban dan yang terpenting adalah tidak ada perbedaan! Tidak ada namanya pangeran ataupun putra mahkota sekarang ini dia adalah prajurit dan dia harus melakukan hal-hal lain yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Sehun mulai berjalan dengan membawa air dalam tangannya di susul Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka berdua pergi dari sana meninggalkan seseorang yang diam bersembunyi dan mengintai. Satu senyum tipis terukir di bibir sosok itu dan dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat setelah Sehun dan Luhan tampak tidak terlihat.

* * *

Kris berjalan dengan lunglai. Hari sudah sore dan dia baru saja pulang. Kegiatan di kampusnya begitu padat, belum lagi tugas-tugas yang menumpuk meminta untuk Kris jamah. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, bahkan Kris belum sempat melihat Luhan hari ini. Pagi tadi setelah dia bangun dengan cepat-cepat Kris membersihkan diri dan segera meluncur menuju kampusnya.

Berjalan menuju kamar adiknya, membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekat. Kris tersenyum melihat adik kesayangannya tampak pulas.

Kris lalu duduk, mengusap wajah itu lembut dan merapihkan rambut Luhan. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada satu hal yang janggal di sini. Keisha rasa Luhan tidak merubah posisinya sejak malam tadi. Selimut itu masih rapih menyelimuti badannya sebatas dada. Tidak ada yang berubah, apakah Luhan belum bangun semenjak dari kemarin? Batin Kris panik. Melihat gelas yang berada di meja nakas masih sama belum berkurang sedikitpun.

"Luhan, hey... Hannie-ya." Kris mencoba memanggil Luhan, namun nihil tidak ada respon di sana.

"Luhan hey, bangunlah... Luhan! Luhan!"

Kris semakin panik mendapati Luhan tidak bereaksi apa pun bahkan saat Kris menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Kris menyibak selimutnya, mencoba mengecek keadaannya. Deru nafasnya terdengar normal. Detak jantungnya pun tidak menujukan tanda-tanda penurunan. Tetap mencoba membangunkan Luhan, namun nihil tidak ada respon.

Dengan segera Kris membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya, dan melarikannya menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Kris duduk bersandar di sofa ruangan Luhan di rawat. Sudah empat jam namun Luhan belum sadar juga. Dokter yang menangani Luhan bilang tidak ada yang aneh dalam tubuh Luhan. Semuanya baik-baik saja, detak jantung, tekanan darah, denyut nadi tapi entah karena alasan apa Luhan belum sadar juga.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, Kris beranjak keluar dan melihat temannya ada di sana.

"Oh kau," ucap Kris. "Ada apa?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku dengar adikmu sakit, dan kebetulan aku sedang berada di sini, jadi sekalian mampir saja."

"Ah ya, dan ini, aku ingin memberikan ini untuk adikmu semoga dia lekas sembuh." Temannya menyerahkan satu buket bunga _baby's_ _breath. _

"Terima kasih. Ah masuklah dulu."

"Maaf, tapi ada hal yang harus aku urus."

"Oh baiklah," Ucap Kris. Dia lalu melihat temannya itu berjalan menjauh. Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh, sebenarnya Kris agak heran dengannya tapi ya sudahlah tidak ada yang aneh, lagi pula dia memang aneh.

* * *

Luhan merebahkan dirinya dia atas hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Hah, menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Sehun sepertinya sengaja ingin membuatnya repot, sedari tadi dia terus menyuruhnya ini dan itu, memerintahkan hal ini dan itu, membebankan semua tugas kepada Luhan sedangkan Sehun sendiri malah asik bersantai-santai!

"Berisik." Sehun menggumam pelan mendengar Luhan yang ribut di sampingnya. Gadis itu memekik antara kesal dan senang, bernafas dengan berisik dan mengusik serta bergerak-gerak sembarang tepat di sampingnya.

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Sehun yang berbaring di sampingnya dengan mata memancing tajam. Tidak tahu malu! Batin Luhan berang.

"Kenapa?!" sewot Luhan. "Aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik, kurang baik apa aku, memangnya dirimu yang membebankan tugasnya pada orang lain, menyebalkan!"

Sehun mendengar itu hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya sedangkan tangannya dia lipat di atas dada.

Luhan melirik Sehun sebentar, dia lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas seolah-olah menutupi cahaya, namun tidak ada seberkas bayangan pun di sana. Luhan kembali melirik Sehun dan perlahan mulai bergeser mendekat.

"Sehun-ssi." Panggil Luhan. Sehun hanya bergumam samar dan tidak ad niatan untuk peduli.

Melihat itu Luhan hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya Luhan takut dengan hal ini— dirinya yang tidak memiliki bayangan, Luhan berencana ingin menyembunyikan hal ini saja dan tidak ada niatan untuk bercerita, Luhan takut apabila hal ini termasuk ke dalam hal serius dan dia di jadikan tahanan.

"Sehun-ssi, menurutmu arti bayangan itu apa?"

"Mengapa memang?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Tidak, ingin bertanya saja. Dan ingin melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain."

Sehun menggumam samar, setelahnya dia membuka suara. "Tidak ada yang sepesial dari bayangan. Hanya pengganti pemain utama, tidak memiliki fungsi lebih dan ya— itu hanya bayangan, orang-orang tidak akan tertarik dengan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu."

Seulas senyuman tiba-tiba muncul di paras rupawan sangat pangeran.

"Meski bayangan tampak tidak berarti tetapi bukan berarti tanpa bayangan kita tetap akan sempurna. Seperti hitam dan putih, gelap dan cahaya, Yin dan Yang. Bayangan adalah bentuk keseimbangan dalam hidup kita." Sehun lalu membuka kelopak matanya dan tergambar jelas indahnya langit dengan awan putih berarak.

"Bayangan adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidup. Sama seperti halnya bayangan; ada kebaikan ada juga kejahatan. Cahaya tampak tidak akan berarti tanpa eksistensi bayangan. Semakin gelap bayangan maka semakin terang sebuah cahaya. Serta—"

"— bayangan adalah suatu bukti bahwa kita masih hidup dan bernafas, bukti bahwa kita masih ada dalam dunia ini."

Luhan terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sehun, dia melihat tangannya yang terkena cahaya namun nihil tidak ada bayangan di sana.

"Sehun-ssi, lalu bagaimana bila aku— tidak memiliki bayangan. Apakah aku nyata?"

Sehun menoleh dan dia menemukan Luhan yang berbaring di sampingnya sembari mengangkat tangannya. Benar apa yang Luhan katakan, tidak ada bayangan di sana. Cahaya menyorot bagian tubuh Luhan, namun nihil tidak ada yang tersisa di sana.

Sehun mendongak menatap lebih intens wajah Luhan ada sebuah senyuman manis yang terulas di sana. Mengapa Sehun baru sadar sekarang, hampir seharian ini dia bersama Luhan namun dia baru sadar Luhan tidak memiliki bayangan. Hey bukan salahnya, ingat apa yang Sehun bilang— itu hanya bayangan mana ada yang memperhatikan entitas kecil itu.

"Awalnya aku sedang duduk dan merenung di dalam kamarku, namun tiba-tiba semua terasa berputar dan kini aku berada di sini. Menjalani kehidupan di sini tanpa bagian penting dari diriku yang lainnya. Apakah aku benar-benar ada?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Tangan kekarnya terulur meraih tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya erat. Sehun lalu bangkit dan duduk di susul oleh Luhan, Sehun masih menggenggam erat tangan kecil milik Luhan. Kini keduanya duduk di tengah padang rumput di soroti lembayung senja. Hanya bayangan Sehun yang hadir di sana.

"Aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu berarti kau nyata. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang menyebabkanmu terlempar di sini. Kau bisa menjelaskan hal ini lebih detailnya kepadaku nanti—" Sehun meremat tangan Luhan, menekannya halus dan membagi kehangatan dulu sana.

"— satu hal yang pasti, selama kau merasakan rasa hangat ini, itu tandanya kau itu nyata, kau ada. Ini bukan mimpi atau bukan berarti kau adalah sebuah roh halus."

"Bernafaslah dan hirup udara sebanyak yang kau bisa. Isi kekosongan yang ada dalam rongga paru-parumu. Rasakan tempaan cahaya matahari serta rasakan terperangkap angin yang berembus di sekitarmu."

Sehun lalu memetik sebuah bunga di sana. Gypsophilia atau baby's breath, terhampar luas bersamaan dengan rerumputan menghiasi padang ini. Sehun memang tidak tahu banyak tentang bunga serta bahasanya, namun dia tahu tentang bunga ini serta apa makna yang ada di dalamnya— Sehun tahu, tentu. Ibunya adalah penggemar berat bunga itu dan menjadikan istana sebagai kebun baby's breath, serta memaparkan dengan penuh antusias dan terus menerus menerangkan kepada para pangeran tentang apa arti bunga itu.

Sehun memetik bunga itu hingga terkumpul banyak dia meletakannya di telapak tangan Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang puisi aku juga bukan orang yang tahu banyak tentang arti sebuah bunga. Namun melihat Gypsophila sepertinya kita harus polos apa adanya. Bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang abadi, yang abadi adalah perjalanan ketidak abadian itu menuju Sang Maha Abadi."*****

"Jadi, tidak peduli kau nyata atau tidak, memiliki bayangan atau bukan, terpenting selama kau bisa menghirup udara, selama tanganmu masih bisa merasakan kehangatan itu tandanya kau itu nyata."

Sehun kembali memetik bunga itu dan lagi-lagi menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Bawalah itu dan simpanlah di dekat tempat tidur. Jika sudah ada instruksi dari istana untuk kembali ke sana, aku akan membawamu dan menanyakan perihal apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Jadi untuk sementara tetap seperti ini saja dulu."

Sehun lalu memandang Luhan yang masih dalam balutan setelan budak pria. Permata tetaplah permata, meski tertutup debu sekalipun kilauannya tidak akan padam. Jernih serta indah, penampilan bukanlah hal yang mampu mengalahkan pesona itu, karena keindahannya terpencar jelas dari dalam dan luar.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan gemas. Baby's breath juga menggambarkan sosok perempuan yang ada di depannya ini. Bukti keindahan yang masih suci. Polos, tulus serta jujur. Dalam hati Sehun bertanya lalu apakah cinta sejati dari makna bunga ini juga tergambar dalam diri Luhan? Sehun tertawa pelan, tidak mungkin, atau— entahlah.

* * *

Luhan kembali ke ruangan tempat dia beristirahat. Mencari sebuah botol dan mengisinya dengan air, Luhan menyimpannya di sana dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Pipinya seketika memerah, ih astaga bunga ini cantik sekali dan Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Luhan duduk dan mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya, tirai masuk miliknya bergerak-gerak dan kinci milik Kai masuk dan menghampiri Luhan. Luhan terkeh gemas, dia lalu mengangkat kelinci itu dan membawanya dalam pangkuannya.

"Hey Bunny, aku bisa menyentuhmu, aku juga bisa mengelusmu. Dan jika ingin aku juga bisa memakanmu— jadi aku ini nyata, aku bukan arwah gentayangan aku juga bukan bagian dari paradoks mimpi."

"Nah Bunny, karena aku tidak memiliki wortel silahkan kau mengacau di dapur saja, suburkan lagi tubuhmu kau akan semakin menggemaskan bila bertambah buntal." Luhan tertawa pelan. Lalu kelinci itu melompat dari pangkuan Luhan dan berlari ke luar.

Luhan kembali terdiam, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia masuk dalam dunia ini.

Coba Luhan urutkan, dia hanya pergi ke sekolah, pulang, masuk ke dalam kamar, duduk merenung, melepaskan kalungnya dan mulai membayangkan orang tuanya dan tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sekitarnya berputar namun tempatnya diam terasa hampa dan kosong dan Luhan punya ada di sini.

Kalung itu, Luhan meraba lehernya dan mengeluarkan duit sana. Jika dia masuk ke sini dengan menggenggam erat dan membayangkan orang tuanya, maka Luhan akan mencoba menggenggamnya lagi dan membayangkan tempat dia pulang.

Mulai menggenggamnya, seluruh tempat mendadak berputar cepat dan pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, bias cahaya nampak masuk melalui retinanya. Lelah yang teramat Luhan rasakan dia seperti sehabis berlari marathon, dadanya kembali terasa lebih dan sesak dan Luhan merasakan tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat lengannya saja dia tidak punya.

Luhan baru sadar kini dia tengah terbaring di atas sebuah brangkart dengan selang nasal melintang di wajahnya, terpasang di hidung untuk membantunya menyokong udara, tangannya terasa kebas melihat cairan NaCl perlahan masuk pada pembuluh darah di bagian tangannya. Bau desinfektan menguar kuat di indra penciumannya.

Rumah sakit?

Tanya Luhan dalam hati, apakah dia kembali? Atau memang itu semua mimpi belaka? Luhan mencoba meraup udara meski terasa lebih berat. Berarti ini nyata. Mencoba mengangkat tangannya meskipun kemas Luhan tetap berusaha dan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Luhan anggap dan sering Luhan abaikan kembali lagi kepada Luhan, dia memiliki bayangan lagi.

Badannya begitu lemas, tenaganya seolah-olah terkuras habis. Luhan hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya kembali jika pintu itu tidak terbuka. Sosok wanita parah bayangan dengan wajah cantik masuk ke dalam.

"Umma." Panggil Luhan pelan, Oh bahkan mengeluarkan suara saja terasa berat bagiku Luhan.

"Ya sayang, ada heum?" Jeonghan perlahan mendekat dan mengelus wajah Luhan penuh sayang. Dia bersyukur akhirnya Luhan kembali membuka mata.

Jeonghan mengecup kebingungan Luhan lamat, lalu dia kembali mengusap wajah itu menyalurkan kehangatan di sana. "Sayang ada apa? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Apa yang Hannie rasakan, apa kepala Hannie puaing"

Jeonghan bertanya beruntun, dia menggenggam tangan Luhan begitu erat mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan di sana. Sementara itu Luhan dia hanya diam, mengetahui bahwa kini dia kembali berbaring tidak berdaya lagi. Ibunya memang menyalurkan kehangatan pada telapak tangan Luhan, namun Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di sana.

"Umma..."

"Heum...? Waeyo?" Balas Jeonghan lembut, dia sedikit meringis melihat Luhan yang diam tidak berdaya bakal hanya sekedar membuka suara saja dia tampak kesulitan. Mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum dan tegar, sebagai figur seorang ibu dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di depan Luhan terlebih saat ini Luhan membutuhkan dorongan kepercayaan.

"Umma— berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Luhan.

"Dua hari nak, kata Oppamu kau tidak tertidur sedari pulang sekolah dan sampai besoknya Hannie belum juga bangun, sampai Yifan membawa Hannie ke sini, Hannie juga belum mau bangun."

"Sebelumnya Hannie kenapa eum? Apa Hannie merasakan sakit, atau pusing?"

Luhan terdiam, dari dua kejadian yang terjadi padanya ini bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa Luhan entah bagaimana caranya bisa terlempar menuju tempat di mana Sehun berada. Saat dirinya sedang berkelana di sana, tubuh dirinya yang asli di sini akan tertidur. Dan untuk ke tempat sana lalu kembali ke dunianya yang asli kuncinya hanya satu, kalung yang saat ini Luhan gunakan.

Luhan tersenyum lemah membalas tatapan penuh kasih dari Jeonghan, Luhan perlahan mencoba bergeser merapat pada wanita cantik itu dan memeluknya dalam. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah Luhan, dia balas mendekap Luhan dan mengusap punggung ringkih itu secara perlahan. Oh betapa bersyukurnya dia bisa bertemu dengan sebuah permata yang sangat indah seperti Luhan, satu hal yang Jeonghan sayangkan mengapa Luhan tidak terlahir dari rahimnya saja, setidaknya jika mereka memiliki ikatan sedarah Jeonghan mampu menolong Luhan dari rasa tersiksa ini. Setidaknya kondisi Luhan bisa jauh lebih baik dari pada yang sekarang.

"Maafkan Mama yang tidak bisa membantu banyak,"

Dalam dekapan penuh kasih itu Luhan terdiam, tenggelam di sana. Ada secercah kerinduan yang tidak bisa Luhan jelaskan juga ada setitik rasa takut yang Luhan cemaskan.

Mata Luhan mendongak, menatap wajah ibunya lama-lama. Sangat cantik, pantas saja Yifan Oppa bisa begitu sangat tampan ternyata ibunya sangat mempesona.

Luhan lalu mengedarkan tatapannya. Hari masihkah sangat gelap, lampu yang menyala pun sengaja dalam mode redup, satu meja nakas ada di sana, dan satu serangkai bunga gypshopila atau bunga baby's breath ada di sana, di taruh di dalam vas kaca berwarna bening.

Gypshopila? Tanya Luhan dalam hati? Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok Sehun. Ingat selama dia masih bisa menghirup udara berarti semuanya nyata. Luhan lalu menepis segala persangkaan yang ada, Luhan hanya ingin dia menjadi rasional saja— mungkin ini hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Ya hanya kebetulan semata.

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**TBC**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

***dikutip dari film **_**'SI (puisi)'**_

Okey, see you.


End file.
